Mario's adventures of fire emblem Awakening
Mario's adventures of Fire emblem awakening is a crossover Of Super Mario and Fire emblem it will appear on inster-gram on the 30th of February it is the 1st adventure of Mario's adventures Prologue Invisible ties At an unknown point of time Mario joined by his friends and new friends Chorm and an unknown mage they manage to defeat the sinister Valdair but victory was short lived when the evil mage shoots dark magic at Sonic at the unknown mage Sonic killed Mario with a chaos spear to the heart but tells him to stay safe then he collapses the verge of history Mario and his friends were having a picnic in an unknown world after the picnic Luigi sees a man who fell Mario and his friends go over to see if he's right and in the process Meets Chrom, Lissa and Frederick after the man wakes up his remembers Mario and Chorm's names while also remembering his name Robin the Shepards enter Chorm's village and defeat a sinister thief after the heroes agree they should find out who's doing this the unwelcome change the Shepards the warriors realm two Falchions and 2 Seekers the Exalt and the king Chapter 7:The foreseer and the knight Mario and Friends also meet a kind knight named Chris Morning Chapter : incursion Chapter : the grim-Meal chapter : Emmeryn Renewal The mad king Falls Luigi Marries Daisy the same day Chorm marries Sumia Foreseer Vaildar The Sea-comers Of scared Blood Child parlouge pt1: Scions of legends Winter believes they aren't the only ones who are here their friends might be here to Child Parlouge pt 2: A man of flowers Child Parlouge pt3: Noble linage Child Parlouge pt4: A duel Disregard Child Parlouge pt 5: The sister of Lucina Child Parlouge pt 6: Ambivalence Child Parlouge pt 7: Twin wyverns Child parlouge pt 8: Children disowned by time and space Child Parlouge pt 9: Morgana and Morgan's sister Chapter 15 Smouldering Resistance Chapter 16 Naga's voice Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Endgame Triva Chapters *Prologue invisible ties *Prologue 2: the verge of history *chapter 1: the unwelcomed change *chapter 2: shepherds *chapter 3: warriors realm *chapter 4: two falchions and starlights *chapter 5: the exalts and the king *chapter 6: foreseer *Chapter 7: incursion *chapter 8: the Grimleal *chapter 9: Emmeryn *chapter 10: Renewal *Chapter 11: Mad King Gangrel *Chapter 12: The Seacomers *Chapter 13: Of Sacred Blood *Child parlouge pt1: Scions of legends Child Parlouge pt 2: A man of flowers Child Parlouge pt3: Noble linage Child Parlouge pt4: A duel Disregard Child Parlouge pt 5: The sister of Lucina Child Parlouge pt 6: Ambivalence Child Parlouge pt 7: Twin wyverns Child parlouge pt 8: Children disowned by time and space Child Parlouge pt 9: Morgana and Morgan's sister *Chapter 15: Smoldering Resistance *Chapter 16: Naga's Voice *Chapter 17: Inexorable Death *Chapter 18: Sibling Blades *Chapter 19: The Conqueror *Chapter 20: The Sword or the Knee *Chapter 21: Five Gemstones *chapter 22: An Ill Presage *Chapter 23: Invisible Ties *Chapter 24: Awakening *Chapter 25: To Slay a God *Endgame: Grima Links Category:Stories Category:Mario's Adventures Category:Mario's Adventures of Fire emblem Awakening